


微辣内短车

by msyj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msyj/pseuds/msyj
Summary: 注意：双双尿床 而马儿是个洁癖小猫要是觉得微辣其实做不到这种抱起马儿在空中颠颠颠的操作的话 可以带入布冯或者其他高一点的意大利人





	微辣内短车

微辣就着后入的姿势两手抱着马儿膝弯把他从床上抬起来 马儿一个m字形被微辣顶得屌沉甸甸的在空中翻上翻下 微辣一边顶着他一边走近穿衣镜 马儿挺了挺腰屁股往后拱把自己插得更牢 看到镜子里自己这副样子刺激得不行 又羞又爽 对着镜子猛喷了出来 微辣感觉到马儿里面一阵抽 但自己还挺游刃有余 看马儿这么快就射了就贴着他耳朵假抱怨低声调笑说uffa...气声直冲着马儿耳洞吹 激的马儿浑身一抖 刚射完有点放松下来 就着这个把尿一样的姿势挣了一下腿就尿了出来 后面因为羞耻一下子夹紧 微辣调笑不动了被夹得ahi的叫了一声 等马儿打完尿颤就拔出来把他在床上放下冲着马儿脸射了个爽 马儿本来不能接受被射脸 也从来不肯口交 这次也许因为自己失禁已经一团糟了 反常地仰头含住了微辣的蛋吮起来 还轻轻扯动 鼻尖抵在微辣根部 闻得一股汗味骚味 微辣难得看到马儿这样一塌糊涂的样子 也失控尿在马儿头发上 马儿闭着眼感觉到一股热骚终于有点崩溃的用鼻音表示反感 但硬忍着没躲 舌头摩挲微辣的囊袋直到尿完 沉默的洗完澡也没再搭理微辣 微辣惶恐 觉得刚才有点过了 心里反复叨mamma mia mamma mia

**Author's Note:**

> 我巨喜欢意大利语的感叹词！听起来又娘炮又好笑 非常不性感 换我是当事人的话我能笑场 以下是文中出现的感叹词的念法（按中文声调 感叹号表示那个字读得又重又慢）  
> uffa（误！乏）表示抱怨不满  
> ahi（挨！）"啊"  
> mamma mia（骂！码咪呀）“我的妈呀”


End file.
